


Hot Chocolate Can't Keep Me As Warm As You Do

by rainbowliguori



Category: Phan, dan and phil
Genre: Hot Chocolate, ITS SO FLUFFY, M/M, Snow, much to fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowliguori/pseuds/rainbowliguori
Summary: A Dan and Phil snow day leads to a heartfelt love confession. Excessive fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to my first phanfic! I just reread it today, and I still can't believe it's been a year since I wrote this! Enjoy!

I know a boy who uses strawberry shampoo, whose wardrobe consists mostly of black, who binge watches anime, listens to Muse, fangirls over Fall Out Boy, and likes the snow. This boy becomes overjoyed with the concept of white flakes falling onto his rosy cheeks, and tries to collect snowflakes on his pink tongue. He dances in the frozen rain until his face is flushed red, and his legs ache. Then, in a childlike manner, says he's cold and would like to go inside. He sits on the couch, curled in a small ball, a mug of hot chocolate in his elegant hands, and his head on my shoulder.  
\-------  
I awoke to the joyous shouting of my flat mate. "Snow!" He hollered. "Phil! It's snowing!" I looked at my clock. It was 6 am. With a yawn I got out of bed. "Dan, why are you up at 6 am?" This caused Dan to stop skipping around the room. "Um... I didn't go to sleep at all..." He said slowly, and it came out as more of a question. "Why didn't you sleep?" I was genuinely concerned. Sure Dan is a bit of a night owl, but when he finally gets to bed he usually doesn't want to get up. Dan let out a frustrated sigh. "Can we talk about that later? It's snowing for goodness sake! Snow!" I thought about that for a moment, and eventually I gave in. "Fine... but this doesn't mean you are off the hook." His face broke out into a big grin. "We will talk about this." I added, but he was already running to his room.  
\-----  
As soon as we set foot outside, Dan's face lit up. We walked a short distance to the park across the street, and I was beginning to wonder how Dan could be this active without sleep. He picked up a huge glob of snow and rejoiced at the sensation of chills running up his arms. Then, without warning, Dan chucked the snow at me. I feigned a shocked expression. "Oh, it's on." And with that we spent about 30 minutes, hiding behind trees and throwing cold projectiles. After a while the aching in my legs became too much to bear. "I give up!" I shouted, putting my hands up in the air, trying to signal surrender. "Aw..." Dan whined. I felt bad, but I was out of breath. There was nothing I could do about that. "Sorry." I shrugged. He waved me off and began dancing awkwardly in the snow. Dan is about the same height as me, but he is rather clumsier with his limbs. And even though his dance moves were terrible, he looked absolutely adorable. "Dance with me!" He exclaimed. "Wha?" I sputtered. Dan pulled out his phone and tapped it a few times. The familiar warm notes of a song I hadn't heard in a long time swam out of the speaker. "Phil Lester, it would give me absolute pleasure if you would dance with me." He held is hand out. I gladly got up, and the first few lyrics began. "You could be my unintended-" Not exactly sure what to do with myself, I nervously placed my hands on his hips. "Choice to live my life extended-" Dan, who seemed to at least know the basics, slid his arms around my neck. "You could be the one I'll always love-" I began to hum along as Dan rested his head on my shoulder. "You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions-" We swayed in time with the song. "You could be the one I'll always love." A few minutes later the song ended. I didn't want it to, but it did, and it left me dreading the time when we will have to break apart. "Phil?" He picked up his head. "Yeah bear?" He smiled at that, it's been a while since I've called him bear. "Can we go back? I'm cold." I smiled back. "Sure thing." After a few more moments we detached from each other, my body immediately missing the contact. "And Phil?" I turned around. "Yes?" He looked so innocent in that moment. "I've missed you calling me bear." He's so beautiful. He began walking again and I had no choice but to follow. Smiling like a maniac.  
\--------  
When we got back I made Dan some hot chocolate, and me some coffee. "Dan do you want marshmallows?" I hollered. A few moments later he spoke. "Do you even have to ask?" I jumped, not realizing he was right behind me the whole time. For someone so clumsy, it's a wonder how he could sneak up behind me so quietly. I turned around to face him, and handed him his mug. "Now, tell me why you didn't sleep." Dan's smile fell, and he set his mug down. I guess he assumed I had forgotten. "Because I didn't want to dream." He replied as if it were nothing, as if he could skip sleep. "Why don't you want to dream?" Dan averted his eyes, trying not to make eye contact with me. He was embarrassed. "Dan, you can tell me anything. You know that right?" He nodded, and a few moments later he reluctantly began to speak. "Because I dream of you..." He mumbled. My heart pounded. "I dream of being in your arms, of breathing in your sent, of kissing you. Because I am hopelessly in love with you, and when I wake up under my dark bed spread, I can't help but be disappointed. Because I would much rather be under your green and blue blankets." I couldn't believe everything he was telling me. This had to be a dream. Even with his face looking down at his shoes, I could tell he felt scared. Ashamed even. "Dan..." I lifted his face to look at mine, but his eyes were closed. "Bear, look at me, please." He reluctantly opened his eyes, fear dimmed their natural glow. "I love you too..." And with that I placed my lips on his. It felt like our lips were made for each other. And it wasn't a Cinderella kiss. It was a Sleeping Beauty kiss, one that jolted my entire body to life. As if I were asleep for years. Dan wrapped his arms around me like he never wanted to let me go. I never wanted to let him go either. Our lips pulled apart, but we remained wrapped in each other's arms. "Hey Bear?" He smiled. "Yes Phil?" My face broke into a wide grin. "Let's go watch some anime." And he nodded in agreement.

(Song: Unintended by Muse)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'll be writing a lot more phanfiction soon! If you have any requests or prompts, and put it in the comments below or send them to me on tumblr! My name on tumblr is also rainbowliguori!


End file.
